Friendship (battybarney2014's version)
Friendship '''is the second part of the 21st episode from Season 10 of Barney & Friends. It is a semi-remake of the Season 1 episode, Be a Friend. Plot Barney finds a new friend to come visit BJ, Riff, Baby Bop and the kids in the park. Her name is "Rosslyn" who is lonely without her friends. Barney and his friends show her how to make a new friend! '''Educational Theme: Friends Cast *Barney (Body: Carey Stinson/Voice: Dean Wendt) *Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers/Voice: Julie Johnson) *BJ (Body: Kyle Nelson/Voice: Patty Wirtz) *Riff (Body: Adam Brown/Voice: Michaela Dietz) *Rachel (Hunter Pecunia) *Jackson (Daven Wilson) *David (Emilio Mazur) *Laura (Julia Nicholson) *Ryan (Reese Wilson) *Olivia (Brenna Demerson) *Amy (Molly Wilson) *Ethan (Sinjin Venegas) *Allison (Mariah Snyder) *Lindsey (Ashlan Cunningham) *Sadie (Cosette Goldstein) *Sophie (Camille Goldstein) *Claire (Alexia Bailey) *Bethany (Breonna Burnham) *Lacey (Leesa Zimmermann) *Lucas (Victor Lopez) *Melissa (Mary Wheat) *Peter (Preston Strother) *Scott (Braeden Kennedy) *Josh (Cameron Rostami) *Bridget (Madison Pettis) *Haley (Christina Burdette) *Abigail (Hayley Sharp) *Jason (Cooper Allen McCullough) *Jessica (Marisa Salatino) *Madison (Abby Loncar) *Carmen (Chloe Colville) *Adam (Jackson Pace) *Matthew (Choyse Hall) *Patty (Cameron tenNapel) *Rossyln (debut / only appearance) Song List #Look Through the Window #If You're Happy and You Know It #Mr. Knickerbocker #Games #Diez Amgios #No Matter Where They Are #The Friendship Song #I Love You Trivia *The 2004-2007 Barney costume from "Airplanes" and other Season 10 episodes is used. *This is Rossyln's only appearance. *Jackson wears the same clothes in "Rabbits". *Rachel wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "Differences". *David wears the same clothes in "Caring". *Ryan wears the same clothes in "Dancing". *Olivia wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "Dancing". *Amy wears the same clohtes and have the same hairstyle in "Separation". *Ethan wears the same clothes in "Singing". *Allison wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "Boats". *Emma wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "Butterflies". *Lindsey wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "Shapes". *Sadie wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "Shapes". *Sophie wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "Rabbits". *Claire wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "Vets". *Bethany wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "Caring". *Lacy wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "Differences". *Lucas wears the same clothes in "Letters". *Melissa wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "Playing Games". *Peter wears the same clothes in "Caring". *Scott wears the same clothes in "Boats". *Josh wears the same clothes in "Butterflies". *Bridget wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "Vets". *Haley wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "Hearing". *Abigail wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "Special Skills". *Jason wears the same clothesi in "Hearing". *Jessica wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "Arts". *Madison wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "Airplanes". *Carmen wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "Movement". *Adam wears the same clothes in "Mother Goose". *Matthew wears the same clothes in "Movement". *Patty wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "Bugs". Category:Fake Season 10 Episodes